1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to orthopedic boney fixation systems and methods, and more particularly, to facet fixation systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Some pedicle screw systems include a bone screw coupled to a rod receiving component or head. In these systems the screw may be moveable angularly relative to the rod receiving head prior to rod lock down. Such systems typically provide limited angular movement between the screw and rod receiving head. It is desirable to provide an easy to use and install pedicle screw system and a system that enables less limited angular movement between the screw and the rod receiving head. The present invention provides such a system and method.